Electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, desktop computers, watches, and other such items, have integrated or attached display screens. Various items of content may be displayed on the screen, such as web browser pages, receipts, notifications of incoming text messages, notifications of voicemails, etc. Some portions of the content may be personal, private, or confidential in nature while other portions of the content may not. There exists a need for improvements in display device security.